


Bacio a stampo

by AtobeTezuka



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, Italiano | Italian, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeTezuka/pseuds/AtobeTezuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era nato tutto da quel bacio a stampo, semplice e casto, talmente puro che non avrebbe dovuto far crescere quel desiderio.<br/>Partecipa all'ottava edizione edizione del P0rnFest! Prompt Eleven/Rory Williams Bacio a stampoit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bacio a stampo

Era nato tutto da quel bacio a stampo, semplice e casto, talmente puro che non avrebbe dovuto far crescere quel desiderio.  
Com’era potuto accadere che si eccitassero per così poco? Nessuno dei due sapeva spiegarselo.  
Era inammissibile per un signore del tempo accettare quello che si stava creando.  
Si era ripromesso che mai in vita sua si sarebbe spinto a tanto, ma quello strano desiderio che stava provando per Rory era inarrestabile e in un battito di entrambi i suoi cuori si ritrovò fra le sua braccia, spinto in vortice di tentazioni che non riuscì a placare.  
Si spogliarono scambiandosi un bacio passionale che durò per secondi interminabili, lì nudi all'interno del T,A,R,D.I,S, sfiorandosi delicatamente, toccandosi per darsi piacere, per far sentire all’altro quell’intenso attimo di benessere, che sfociò in un intenso orgasmo.  
Ormai erano troppo l’uno dall’altro e nessuno riuscì a resistere al richiamo di quei corpi, che sembravano essere sotto un incantesimo, erano talmente stregati che quando si unirono in un tutt'uno furono travolti da un piacere così intenso che li penetrò fin dentro l’anima e li rese vittima di qualcosa a cui nessuno dei due riuscì più a fare meno.


End file.
